Jack the ripper
by bad joke
Summary: Sakura est une femme mystérieuse et une catin de Whitechapel, or, Jack l'éventreur commence sa série de meurtre... Elle sait qui il est et ce qu'il veut. Ce que le tueur veut, c'est elle Son passé funeste la rattrape mais elle est déjà prête à l'affronter
1. Chapter 1

Jack the ripper

Le quartier de Whitechapel, un endroit sombre, où les prostituer s'offrent à qui veux bien de leurs services, c'est dans ces conditions d'hygiène plus que douteuse que tout avait commencé...

Le ciel était gris, le tonnerre grondait et on entendait la pluie ruisseler sur les toitures. Certaines personnes allaient se réfugier dans leurs domiciles, les autres ayant des revenue plus modéré s'abriter sous des porches ou sous les toits, sauf une. Une femme vêtu d'un corsais grenat et d'un jupon de tôle noir était assise sur une caisse en bois, elle regardait les cieux laissant couler l'eau sur son visage et le reste de son corps. Ses long cheveux de jais encadré les traits doux de son visage innocent faisant ressortir ses magnifique yeux émeraude ainsi que sa peau de lait. Elle était svelte, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus belle. Cependant, ses bras dénudé laissaient apparaître des cicatrices plus ou moins profondes qui ne devaient pas être récente. Son regard toujours tourné vers le ciel était impassible presque froid, elle semblait figer, le vent soufflait violement, mais elle resté de marbre.

\- Puisse-tu reposer en paix, soupira-t-elle.

Des pas de couses se firent entendre. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme courant en sa direction, elle avait deux grandes prunelles cyan, une peau claire et des cheveux blonds comme les blés attachés en une queue de cheval.

-Sakura, ne reste pas ici tu risquerais attraper une pneumonie, intervint la jeune femme  
\- Oui, tu as raison, il serait plus sage de t'écouter, répondit-elle

Sakura se leva suivie de son amie, celle-ci lui contait sa journée, mais elle, elle restait silencieuse, le regard vitreux, inexpressif comme si elle présageait un drame. Marchant lentement, chaque pas qu'elle faisait semblait s'ancrer dans le sol.

Puis elles empruntèrent le chemin de droite ou un homme vînt les accoster

\- Mes jolies, que diriez-vous de vous faire un peu de sous ? Les questionna-t-il hoquètent  
\- Désolé nous avons terminé notre journée, revenez demain, coupa froidement la brune

Celle-ci tira le bras de son amie l'entrainant avec elle

\- Pourquoi tu as refusé ?! On aurait pu avoir de l'argent, râlât-elle

Sakura n'en avais que faire, argent, argent, le monde ne tourne qu'autour de la cupidité des hommes. Elles avaient besoin de revenues pour se nourrir, payer leur logement, mais elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus, elle ne voulait plus de cette vie misérable.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans un vieux bâtiment, montèrent les escaliers et ouvrirent la porte de leur appartement de fortune. La jeune blonde changea de tenu prenant la seule autre robe qu'elle avait, tandis que Sakura alla prendre un bain, coutume rare dans ces quartiers. Après cela, elle s'installa à table suivit d'Ino pour le repas se composant d'une soupe. Puis elles se couchèrent dans deux vieux lit face à face.

Le lendemain Sakura se leva péniblement, elle savait que le déroulement de cette journée serait le même qu'à son habitude, rien d'exceptionnelle, elle s'asseyait au même endroit, avait trois ou quatre clients puis elle rentré chez elle, las. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de leur logement pour travailler. Ino rejoignit d'autres femmes, elles étaient bruyantes et puer la vulgarité, cela agaçant fortement la colocataire. C'est pour ça qu'elle préféré s'isoler dans la rue voisine, là, elle pouvait attendre perdu dans ses songes. Sakura ne s'ennuyais jamais quand elle était seule, repensant à sa vie passé. Puis vînt un client aux allures de faux gentleman, la rose le détailla de la tête au pied d'une façon qui se voulait disgracieux. Il était grand, mince, habillé sobrement, ses cheveux étaient clair, coiffés en arrière, il était jeune, semblant tout juste de sortir de l'adolescence

\- Pourquoi es-tu seule ? Questionna-t-il  
\- Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? répondit-elle soudainement  
\- c'est combien ? demanda-t-il légèrement énervé  
\- Pas chère, ça dépend de ta performance, dit-elle d'un sourire provocateur  
\- J'te prends dans la rue à côté ? lança-t-il désignant de la tête une ruelle étroite et sombre  
\- Suis-moi j'ai mieux

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers une maisonnette délabrée non loin de là où ils se trouvaient. Ils entrèrent par une porte en bois à moitié cassé, une atmosphère lugubre y régné, seul quelques troue laissaient passé la lumière

\- Aller déshabille toi

Elle se dénuda devant lui sans aucune pudeur, avec le temps, elle avait appris à ne plus être pudique. Il l'examina de haut en bas avec satisfaction, s'approchant d'elle et l'embrassant. Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent on pouvait entendre de petits gémissements en provenance de l'habitat.

\- Alors, verdict ?  
\- tu te débrouille, ça te feras moins chère

Il la paya et partis, Sakura le regarda s'éloigner, ce client étais plutôt pas mal, voir même plaisant, en tout cas, différent de ceux dont elle avait l'habitude. Elle resta enfermée encore quelques temps, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce relatant ses souvenirs. En sortant de sa cachette, elle vit un journal posé près de sa place habituel, le prenant entre ses mains et survola la page à laquelle il était ouvert. Elle écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur en lisant l'un des gros titres, Sakura s'empressa de consulter attentivement l'article qui s'en suivit, et elle ne fut pas rassurée ni de la nouvelle de la photo morbide. Le temps menacé mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. La jeune femme déchira les écrits qui l'intéressé et le glissa dans son corsage, abandonnant le reste. Elle regarda de part et d'autre de la rue cherchant un quelconque objet pouvant la distraire et chasser l'horrible image qu'elle venait de voir. La pluie recommençais à tomber et le ciel devint gris, à cette heure, les rues devenait sombre, Sakura rejoignit Ino qui finissait sa journée avec son dernier client. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, Ino put lire sur ses lèvres « soit prudente ».


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Sakura s'assit à l'entrée de la ruelle décidant d'attendre la jeune blonde. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentrait sur son ouïe guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Entendant des pas, elle leva le regard pour apercevoir Ino

\- Tu en as mis du temps, constata Sakura  
\- Client exigeant, aller rentrons, à passer ton temps sous la pluie tu vas vraiment attraper quelque chose

Quand elles entrèrent dans l'appartement, le regard des colocataires se posèrent sur la personne installée à leur table. Elles la connaissaient bien, une de leur camarade partageant le même labeur qu'elles, mais dans des conditions plus rudes.

\- Karine ? Que fais-tu ici ? Questionna Ino  
\- Je viens voir si vous avez appris la nouvelle à propos de Tayuya, répondit-elle la voix grave  
\- Quoi Tayuya ? interrogea la blonde détaché du sujet  
\- Elle est morte, intervint Sakura sortant le morceau de papier humide cacher contre sa poitrine

La blonde déposa le regard sur la photo mortuaire, aussitôt elle porta sa main à son visage tentant d'étouffer un cri. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux durant la lecture accompagnant l'image de Tayuya

\- C'est horrible…

Sa voix se cassa et elle lâcha l'article. Elle était immobile et n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses réactions. Sakura n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prendre son amie entre ses bras et la réconforter par des caresses sur sa douce chevelure. Malgré qu'Ino n'appréciait guère Tayuya, elle restait tout de même d'une grande sensibilité, et le fait qu'une personne puisse voler la vie d'une autre, n'existaient pour elle, que dans les roman.

\- Calme toi, respire lentement, chuchota le rose à son oreille  
\- Puisque vous savez, je vais partir, intervint Karin  
\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous cette nuit ? suggéra la blonde qui avait réussi à contenir ses pleurs  
\- Merci, mais je préfère m'assurer que les autres filles sont aussi au courant  
\- Bien, fait attention, fini Sakura  
\- Vous aussi

Karin tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans les escaliers pour disparaître dans le noir.

\- Mangeons, j'ai faim, souffla Ino

Peu de temps après leur repas, elles allèrent se coucher.  
La lumière ne parvenait pas encore à pénétrer dans la sombre pièce ou reposait les deux jeunes femmes quand trois coups résonnèrent.

\- Qui peut venir à cette heure si ? Gémit Ino, patientait deux minute !

Sakura se leva et mit rapidement sa robe tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Quand elle ouvrit celle-ci, deux hommes se tenaient devant elle. L'un était plutôt grand, la dépassant d'une tête, les cheveux roux, plutôt bel homme d'ailleurs, l'autre semblait plus chétif, ayant un carré plongeant, ses cheveux cachait la majeure partie de son visage, tous deux étaient jeune et arboraient une tenue élégante

\- Désolé, nous ne sommes pas encore de service, revenait plus-  
\- Nous ne sommes pas venu pour cela, la coupa gentiment le premier, Je suis l'inspecteur Yahiko, et voici mon équipier l'agent Nagato, reprit-il  
\- Vous êtes venu pour Tayuya, devina la rose  
\- Effectivement, pouvons-nous entrer ?

En guise de réponse, Sakura ouvrit la porte laissant passer les deux jeunes hommes, Ino arriva aussitôt près d'eux et après s'être présenté, ils les interrogèrent

\- ou étiez-vous la nuit du meurtre ?  
\- Ici  
\- Aviez-vous un lien avec la victime ?  
\- Nous ne la connaissions pas très bien à vrai dire, répondit la blonde  
\- et-  
\- Je pense que nous vous ne tiraient rien de nous, nous ne savons rien, vous perdez votre temps, désolé, coupa la rose

Sa voix était fatiguée, mais sèche. Son regard était dirigeait vers le sol, c'est ce qui interpella Yahiko.

\- Permettez-moi d'insister….  
\- Que voulez-vous encore ? dit froidement Sakura, cette fois, le regard dans le sien  
\- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui lui aurait voulu du mal ? Questionna Nagato  
\- non, pas que je sache, bien que Tayuya était une garce, personne ne lui en voulait à ce point, répondit Ino  
\- Et vous ? Demanda le roux d'un hochement de tête désignant Sakura  
\- Non  
\- Bien, merci pour ces précieuses informations, et désolé de vous avoir importuné, annonça l'un  
\- Au revoir, salua poliment l'autre

Les inspecteurs sortir de la demeure, et la porte se referma aussitôt. Jetant un dernier regard à la porte, Yahiko chuchota à l'oreille de son ami

\- Il semblerait qu'on nous cache quelque chose


	3. Chapter 3

Ino retourna dans sa chambre ayant pour but de se rendormir, quant à Sakura, elle préféra observer les deux inspecteurs par la fenêtre s'éloigner.

\- Tu viens ? demanda la blonde  
\- J'ai assez dormie

Elle ne prit pas la peine de mieux se vêtir et ouvrit pour sortir elle aussi. La fraîcheur de l'extérieur fouetta son visage et étreignit son corps. Elle marcha quelques minutes puis se glissa dans une ruelle sombre et humide. Elle savait parfaitement ou aller, connaissant le chemin par cœur par le nombre de se aller-retours. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant une vieille bâtisse et ouvrit la porte délabré et grinçante. Elle pénétra dans la ruine et déposa un peu d'argent qu'elle avait dans ses poches sur la table

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais venir me voir, résonna une voix tapis dans l'ombre  
\- Tu sais déjà pour la fille retrouvé morte, c'est ce pas ? Question rhétorique de Sakura  
\- Oui, il est revenu, que comptes-tu faire ?  
\- Attendre, il finira de toute façon par avoir raison de moi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps  
\- Tu aurais dû fuir il y a des années

Sakura laissa échapper un long soupire en baissant son regard vers ses pied, puis elle le reporta sur la personne dont le visage était toujours dissimulé par l'obscurité. Elle esquissa un sourire mélancolique ou l'on pouvait voir toutes les souffrances qu'elle cachait en elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que non. Nos destins sont liés, et puis….  
\- Il a tué ton frère.  
\- Je sais.

Ces quelques mots l'avaient ramené à la dure réalité. Il lui disait cela comme si elle avait pu oublier une chose aussi tragique. Elle s'était tue pendant des années, mais cette fois, elle devait parler et lui avouer les sentiments qui la torturé

\- il me tuera aussi. Tous ces meurtres ne sont qu'une mise en scène pour que je sache qu'il viendra à moi. Et je dois t'avouer, que je l'attends. Depuis ce jour fatidique où Sasori est mort, j'attends et je redoute à la fois le moment où son poignard transpercera ma chair. Toi, tu peux me comprendre, toi qui es son grand frère, toi qui as perdu l'homme que tu aimais, Itachi, ne me juge pas !

Elle se retourna sans un regard vers Itachi et passa le seuil quand celui-ci lui posa une dernière question

\- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu l'aime encore n'est-ce pas ?

Pas la peine de lui répondre, il connaissait déjà la réponse, et ça lui aurait déchiré le cœur de l'avouer. D'un simple mot, elle aurait trahi la mémoire de son frère.

Elle laissa le vent caresser sa chevelure pendant que ses pas la ramenaient chez elle. Les derniers mots qu'avait prononcés Itachi avait été comme une gifle et elle avait failli défaillir sous leur poids. Malgré le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle s'était formé avec le temps, il réussissait toujours à la comprendre, au contraire d'elle-même. En effet, mille fois Sakura avait tenté d'haïr l'homme sui lui avait pris, d'oublier cet amour indécent, et mille fois elle avait échoué, redoublant la douleur qui la rongé de l'intérieur. Le vent cessa, et elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la bâtisse. Avant qu'elle n'est pu toucher la poigné, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Ino proche de la crise cardiaque

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Cria-t-elle  
\- Euh… Désolé, je pensais que tu dormais encore  
\- J'aurai bien aimé mais malheureusement, c'est l'heure  
\- De faire quoi ? interrogea Sakura  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai, on t'a pas dit, les filles veulent encore changer la répartition des quartiers et du coup on s'est donné rendez-vous près de bar  
\- D'accord, dis leurs juste que je reste là où je suis et que je ne veux personne avec moi  
\- Oui je sais, comme d'habitude, se moqua gentiment la blonde

Sur ces mots Ino partit et laissa la rose seule à ses réflexions. Sakura était très attaché à cet endroit maudit, enfin non, à vrai dire, elle le détestait. C'est dans cette rue que son frère s'était fait assassiné de sang-froid par son ancien compagnon. Pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir, elle ne pouvait pas tourner la page et aller de l'avant car elle vivait toujours dans le passé, aussi triste soit-il. La scène du meurtre de Sasori la hantait chaque jours qu'elle passait à travailler, mais au moins, elle revoyait son visage. Avec le temps, les beaux traits de son frère s'effaçaient peu à peu de sa mémoire, alors même si sa dernière vision restait son visage sanglant et figé par la mort, elle voulait s'en souvenir. Depuis cette nuit-là, elle n'avait plus connu de jours paisibles, cette trahison ainsi que ce décès avait tout simplement anéantis sa vie. Elle qui, autrefois rêvait d'aventure et d'amour, avait vu son avenir s'effondrait face à un rire psychédélique. Le destin se jouait d'elle comme il s'était jouait de celui d'Antigone. Elle était une héroïne tragique qui suivait tel un pantin, le chemin tracé par la fatalité. Sakura n'attendait plus rien de cette misérable vie, et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, sa main avait dirigé un couteau vers ses veines. Seulement, elle avait trop aimé la vie pour se l'ôter, elle avait donc décidé d'attendre que ce soit lui qui lui ôte. Elle était lâche et elle le savait, cette facette d'elle-même la dégoutait.

Un prospectus arriva à ses pieds et elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir de quoi il parlait avant qu'il continue sa course mené par le vent. C'était l'article de journal de la veille annonçant le meurtre de l'une de ses camarades. Quelle triste fin. Une innocente assassinée par coups de couteaux seulement pour délivrer un message que seul Sakura et Itachi pourraient comprendre. En effet, la personne qu'ils craignaient le plus, celui qui semait corps et chagrin sur son passage, ce monstre à qui on ne pouvait échapper était de retour. Et cette femme ne sera pas le seul dommage collatérale, d'autres suivront, et Sakura culpabilisera car c'est parce qu'elle est en vie que ces femmes mourront. Mais elle était impuissante face à ce désastre, elle était pied et poing liés. Avertir la police ne servirait à rien, le monstre était bien trop intelligent et rusé pour être entraver par quoi que ce soit.

Finalement cette journée se fit assez calme, un seul homme était venu quémander ses services, et au plus grand étonnement de Sakura, il s'agissait du faux gentleman de la veille. C'était vers le soir, quand le soleil commençait tout juste à disparaître et que la rose s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ino pour rentrer chez elle. Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas le revoir, et encore moins de sitôt. Sakura n'avait aucun habitué car son manque d'enthousiasme pour assouvir leurs pulsions faisait fuir les hommes, et ils préféraient se tourner vers des femmes plus intéressée par leurs propositions des femmes plus extraverties comme Ino et les mégères qui l'accompagnait. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut surprise de voir ce jeune homme venir vers elle pour la deuxième fois, de plus tout sourire. Il semblait heureux de la revoir.

\- Bonjour Sakura, dit-il simplement  
\- Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?  
\- Ce sont les autres femmes qui me l'ont dit, et d'ailleurs elle étaient surprise que je leur pose la question  
\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, personne ne demande mon prénom, explique-t-elle  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il fronçant les sourcils

Elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux, sans répondre. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma avant qu'un son n'en échappe. Il attendit plusieurs secondes pour entendre une réponse non explicative.

\- peu importe, finit-elle par lâcher  
\- Comme tu voudras, mais je dois t'avouer que tu m'intrigue, Sakura. Ton air torturé te rend tout à fait désirable, dit-il tout en se rapprochant d'elle, à quoi cela est-il dû ?  
\- Je suis une prostitué, je vends mon corps pour survivre, de ce fait, si tes intentions ne sont pas reliées à mon travaille, pars, adresse-toi à une autre femme plus ouverte à la discussion  
\- Je pourrai pourtant te sortir de cette misère tu sais, quand j'ai dit que tu m'intéressais, ce n'était pas par rapport à tes services, mais à toi toute entière. Tu es une femme qui sort de l'ordinaire, ça se voit, et je voudrais apprendre à mieux te connaitre, pas en tant que prostitué mais en tant que femme que l'on respecte

C'était le genre de discours que l'on entendait rarement par ici, et Sakura devait admettre que cela était très flatteur. Toute les femmes de ce quartier rêvaient d'entendre ce genre de paroles, malheureusement pour lui, c'était la seule qui n'était pas intéressée. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, et il la courtisait déjà. C'était un conte de fait version Whitechapel, un beau jeune homme vienne les sauver de leur quotidien infâme et d'être unique à ses yeux. S'il l'a connaissait mieux, s'il savait ce qu'elle savait, jamais il n'aurait fait une telle déclaration. Il l'aurait fui, elle et ses démons sans se retourner, tel un poison.

\- Je suis désolé, mais comme je vous ai dit, ce que vous attendez de moi est impossible, au revoir Monsieur  
\- Si jamais vous changez d'avis, passe me voir au…

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et commençais à partir à pas rapides. Le jeune homme derrière ne savait que faire pour la retenir, mais il avait deviné que la rattraper ne ferait que la faire fuir. Ce genre de femme aime sa liberté. C'est donc dans un élan d'espoir qu'il cria désespérément à son intention « Je m'appelle Hidan » sachant pourtant que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle leva simplement la main gauche pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu, elle ne se retourna pas pour lui montrer ses beaux yeux verts.

A peine Ino vit-elle Sakura qu'elle la submergea de questions, et c'est au bout d'un moment que la rose comprit de quoi voulait parler son amie. Son débit de paroles était impressionnant, à ce niveau cela relevé du don. Sakura sourit, puis lui expliqua son entrevu avec ce fameux jeune homme, Hidan. Durant tous sont récit, la blonde buvait ses mots admirative, comme une enfant à qui l'ont racontait une histoire de princesse.

\- Tu lui as répondu quoi Sakura ? Vous allez vous revoir ? s'enquit-elle  
\- Je n'étais pas disposé à accepter, et non je ne pense pas qu'il viendra une troisième fois, donc il est tout à toi  
\- Quoi ? Mais tu es folle, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
\- Je ne cherche pas « l'amour » où autre chose qu'il aurait pu m'offrir  
\- Ne cherches tu pas le bonheur Sakura ? demanda-t-elle soudainement plus sérieuse

Sakura leva doucement les yeux vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était sombre, sans étoiles, sinistre et silencieux. Tout était calme, mais effrayant quand l'on pensait qu'un tueur sanguinaire rôdait dans les rues et pouvait abattre son poignard à tout moment.

\- Il n'existe aucun bonheur pour moi, souffla-t-elle

Ino n'avait jamais su pourquoi son amie était si…singulière. La blonde pouvait voir par moment une tristesse profonde dans ce regard jade qui se voulait impassible, cette fille avait dut vivre quelque chose d'horrible. Ino était sûr que Sakura était la femme la plus détruite ici, et qu'aucune histoire ne pouvait être aussi tragique que la sienne, alors elle essayait d'égayer un peu ses jours pour la soutenir. Parfois durant la nuit, la blonde voyait Sakura dormir dans un sanglot sans larmes, gémissants des prénoms inconnu, mais jamais Ino n'osa en parler à sa colocataire, ni à personne d'autre.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et viens donc manger ! Dit-elle dans un air faussement joyeux  
\- D'accord, mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose Ino, une seule autre personne est au courant, et même si ce que je vais te dire est horrible, n'en parle à personne, je te le dis pour te protéger, annonça la rose en s'asseyant à table  
\- Tu me fais peur là, qui a-t-il ?  
\- Promet moi de garder le secret ! Dit-elle en haussant la voix  
\- C'est d'accord je ne dirais rien, mais par pitié parle

Elle jugea Ino du regard se demandant si lui avouer une partie de ce qu'elle savait était une bonne idée. Mais elle finit par se persuader que c'était la meilleur chose à faire. Elle prit une inspiration et brisa enfin le silence

\- Je connais l'identité du tueur de Tayuya, et je sais aussi qu'il y aura d'autres victimes. Je ne peux rien dire par rapport à lui, et je n'ai aucune idée de qui suivra Tayuya dans la tombe  
\- Attend… Répète ?! Tu viens de me dire que tu protèges cet assassin ? S'écria la jeune femme qui lui faisait face  
\- Non je ne le protège pas, mais dire qui il est à la police n'aboutira qu'à un massacre, répondit Sakura  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il faut aller voir le Scotland Yard, tu n'aurais jamais dû leur cacher cela  
\- Ino écoute moi, tu ne dois rien faire, je connais le bien tueur, il fait partie de mon passé et je sais de quoi il est capable. Si je t'avoue tout cela, ce qui n'est pas facile pour moi, c'est pour te protéger, tu dois faire très attention. Avertie-t-elle  
\- Je ne comprends pas…  
\- Tu dois juste me faire confiance, d'accord ?

Ino hésita un moment, ces révélations étaient pour le moins insolites et c'était beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup. Pourtant, elle avait une intuition, comme une voix intérieur qui la poussais à suivre les conseils de son amie et de garder son secret.

\- Que veut-tu que je fasse exactement ? demanda-t-elle

Sakura sourie, Ino lui accordait sa confiance, elle pouvait maintenant lui dire comment éviter cette personne avec qui elle entretenait une relation spéciale

\- Ne reste jamais seule, va dans des endroits peuplés et ne rentre pas tard. Quand tu seras ici, assure-toi que la porte soit fermée à clef et reste toujours près d'une arme. Si quelque chose te semble suspect cache toi, et je te le redis, n'en parles à personne. Expliqua la rose sur un ton calme mais extrêmement prévenant

\- Et toi ? Tu es toujours seule dans ta ruelle la journée, comment tu vas faire pour te protéger ? Pourquoi ne pas avertir les autres filles, seulement celles que l'on connait bien non ? essaya-t-elle de convaincre la rose  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais. Pour les autres, on ne peut rien pour elle, si tu révèles ce que je viens de te dire il y aura encore plus de victimes  
\- D'accord Sakura, je ferai ce que tu m'as dit et je ne dirais rien, soit tranquille, termina Ino.

…..

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui lisent mon histoire du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre (Et pour les fautes d'orthographe aussi ^^). Il faut dire que j'écris plusieurs histoires en ce moment, et j'ai comme projet d'écrire un livre, je consacre forcément beaucoup moins de temps à cette histoire, même si je l'affectionne. La suite pourrai être longue à venir donc je m'excuse d'avance (Ne me lapidez pas s'il vous plait XD)

Je remercie tous ceux qui aime ce que j'écris et surtout Kallse mon sa review :D C'est toujours agréable de voir des personnes réagir sur ce que l'on poste, donc dès que vous le pouvez, laissez un petit mot gentil pour l'auteur que vous lisez, c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir ^^

Bon cesse de bavardages, je vous embrasse trèèèès fort et à bientôt (J'espère)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4  
**  
Cela faisait un moment que les quartiers de Whitechapel étaient redevenu calme. Tous et toutes s'étaient remis du décès de Tayuya et l'avaient même oublié, la vie reprenait son cours calmement. Même le Scotland Yard avait fini par cesser d'enquêter au bout d'une semaine pour faute de preuve. Ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un cas isolé, d'une histoire de vengeance où de quelque chose dans le même genre. Seulement, un élément poussait l'inspecteur Yahiko à croire de contraire. Selon lui, Il y aurait d'autres meurtres.

\- Regarde Nagato, nous avons à faire à un expert dans le domaine du meurtre

Le dit Nagato se pencha pour observer par-dessus l'épaule de son supérieur les photos mortuaires de la victime. Au vus des entailles visibles sur le corps, le meurtrier savait exactement quoi faire

\- Effectivement, les blessures sont nettes et propres, as-tu l'inventaire des dommages sous la main ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux rouge

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis un moment déjà, et à force de résoudre des problèmes tel que des affaires de meurtre, ils étaient devenus amis. Ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard et se vouaient l'un à l'autre une confiance aveugle. C'est pour cela que qu'il avait apporté son aide à Yahiko quand celui-ci avait annoncé vouloir continuer de travailler sur la mort de Tayuya, sans même douter du choix de son ami.

\- Soit c'est un maniaque, soit un fou à lier, conclu Nagato après une énième lecture du document  
\- J'opterai pour les deux à la fois, répondit le roux, mais nous le sauront qu'en comparants plusieurs meurtres du même meurtrier, et je pense que nous aurons bientôt la réponse  
\- Je pense aussi qu'il réitéra d'ici peu, vu la violence de l'acte, c'est un habitué…

Cette phrase sembla faire écho. Yahiko se redressa soudainement, « un habitué », pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Peut-être qu'il trouverait des indices dans les archives. Il se rendit donc dans l'endroit où était entreposé des centaines de dossiers poussiéreux, et chercha avec l'aide de son acolyte, des affaires d'assassinats. Ils remontèrent jusqu'à des dossiers vieux de sept ans, et ils trouvèrent une dizaines d'affaires non résolus, que des victimes isolés. Mais après un moment de réflexion, l'hypothèses qu'elles aient toutes un lien murit dans l'esprit des deux inspecteurs. Ils ramenèrent les dossiers les plus intéressants dans leur bureau pour pouvoir les étudier de plus près.

\- Donc, les premiers meurtres de la liste sont une femme et son mari, il y a de cela sept ans, puis c'est au tour d'un vieillard la même année, annonça Nagato

\- Comment sont-ils mort ?  
\- Le couple s'est fait agressé pendant la nuit alors qu'ils promenaient, l'homme présente plus de blessures que son épouse, mais celle-ci s'est faite violée puis égorgé  
\- Ah mon avis plusieurs personnes ont fait ça, commenta Yahiko songeur  
\- Le vieillard était un homme plutôt riche qu'on a retrouvé un matin dans la tamise, des traces de strangulations sur sa gorge  
\- Continue pour les autres cas  
\- Nous avons à peu près la même mort que le vieillard pour un homme d'une trentaine d'année, à l'autre bout de Londres l'année suivante, quelques mois plus tard, deux femmes sont tuées par balles à quelques kilomètres de Whitechapel  
\- C'est ce qui semble être le plus proche de notre affaire pour le moment  
\- Effectivement, d'autant plus que cela s'est déroulé la nuit

Yahiko pris toutes les informations concernant les deux femmes, et nota sur un calepin tous les points communs, et au contraire, ceux qui ne correspondaient pas. Ce crime daté du 13 juillet 1882, les cadavres avaient été retrouvé à 9h mais l'heure du décès devait être entre minuit et 2h, à peu près comme Tayuya.  
Pendant ce temps, son coéquipier regardait plus attentivement les affaires des plus anciennes à la plus récente. Certaines comprenait des éléments similaire, mais il doutait fortement qu'elles aient un lien, comparé à Yahiko. Le huitième meurtre qu'il examinait, été une femme qui avait été pendu à sa fenêtre, les mains attachées dans le dos. Cela donc expulsait l'hypothèse du suicide. Le principal suspect était son mari, mais aucune preuve n'avait été recevable lors de son procès.  
Le dernier meurtre de sa liste datait d'il y a trois ans, et il s'agissait d'un jeune homme tué en plaine rue de Whitechapel. Les détails de sa mort l'interpelèrent.

\- Yahiko, regarde ça, dit-il en lui tendant le dossier

L'inspecteur lut toutes les pages qui concernait le jeune garçon assassiné, avec une attention particulière. Il fronça les sourcils, quand il faisait cela, Nagato savait que son ami était au maximum de sa concentration.

\- Je me souviens de cette histoire…

Il continua à examiner chaque ligne en quête d'un indice. Ses efforts ne furent pas vain : un nom qu'il connaissait y figurait.

\- Tient tient, je ne m'attendait pas à ça, dit-il sérieusement  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- C'est la sœur du défunt qui est venu chercher la police le matin du meurtre, et c'est elle aussi qui a découvert le corps, apparemment elle serait le seul témoin de la scène mais elle avait refusé d'avouer ce qu'elle avait vu  
\- Elle avait peut-être un lien avec l'assassin, qu'est ce qui t'étonne tant ?  
\- Le nom de cette femme est Sakura Haruno, ça ne te dit pas quelque chose ? Questionna le roux sachant pourtant la réponse  
\- C'est la femme aux cheveux rose que nous avons interrogé il y a peu, tu disais qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose, ça serait donc cela  
\- Exactement, et je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien entre ce jeune homme assassiné, et notre victime actuelle  
\- Haruno est peut-être notre coupable, tu ne penses pas ?  
\- Non Nagato, ce n'est pas elle, ça se voit dans son regard, mais elle connait surement l'identité de tueur, c'est pour cela qu'elle nous a reçu si… froidement  
\- Et pour les deux femmes du 13 juillet 1882 ? Crois-tu qu'il s'agisse du même meurtrier ?  
\- Oui, répondit son ami, ce ne sont pas les mêmes méthodes d'exécutions, mais le nom de Haruno revient aussi dans ce dossier, elle connaissait les victimes  
\- C'est donc elle la clef du mystère, souffla son acolyte

Pour les deux hommes, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Sakura Haruno, une prostitué des quartiers mal famés de Whitechapel, était la seule personne qui pouvait les éclairer sur les meurtres en séries. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais la jeune femme restait muette sur le sujet, ils étaient pourtant sûr qu'elle connaissait le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Nagato, regarde si nous avons des informations supplémentaires sur la famille Haruno

Pendant que son ami exécutait sa tâche, l'inspecteur décida de méditer sur cette affaire tout en buvant une tasse de café noir, histoire de le réveiller un peu. Durant les trois jours qui avaient suivis la découverte du corps, Yahiko et Nagato avaient interrogé les proches de Tayuya, ainsi toutes les personnes susceptible d'avoir des informations. Le témoignage d'une certaine Karine décrivait Tayuya comme étant une femme un peu solitaire, qui n'était pas très appréciait dans le coin, mais pas au point de se faire assassiné. D'autres affirmaient qu'elles n'étaient pas étonné que Tayuya se soit faite tué, qu'elle l'avait bien mérité. Finalement, ce n'était que des points de vu subjectifs, rien de bien concret qui pourrait leur être utile.

\- Yahiko, interpela son coéquipier, nous n'avons rien d'autre à propos des Haruno, peut-être faudrait-il l'interroger une deuxième fois non ?  
\- Elle ne nous dira rien de plus, je pense que le plus judicieux et de l'observer  
\- L'espionner ?  
\- Je préfère le mot « Enquêter » mais oui c'est à peu près ça  
\- J'ai entendu dire qu'un de nos collègue allait souvent à WithChapel depuis peu pour voir une prostitué, on pourrai peut-être le faire passer pour un client, suggéra Nagato

Son supérieur réfléchit quelques instants. Il avait entendu parler des escapades d'Hidan, mais celui-ci était connu comme n'étant pas très doué en matière de discrétion. Hidan pourrait autant les aider que faire foirer l'enquête. Tout d'abord, il fallait savoir l'identité de cette femme à qui il rendait visite, et si elle avait des liens avec la victime où Haruno Sakura.

\- J'irai lui parler pour en savoir un peu plus, déclara finalement le roux.

Dans l'après-midi, Yahiko invita Hidan à boire un vers à quelques rues de leur lieu de travail. L'homme à qui il avait affaire était du genre compliqué à convaincre, une véritable tête de mule, et impulsif qui plus est. Ce ne fut déjà pas aisé pour le roux d'extirper Hidan de son bureau, celui-ci étant méfiant vis-à-vis de l'inspecteur à qui il ne parlait que très rarement, le minimum syndical. Le courant n'était jamais bien passé entre eux, les deux ayant une forte personnalité peu compatible.

\- Alors Hidan, sur quoi travail tu en ce moment ? Est-ce intéressant ? commença l'inspecteur  
\- Sur de la paperasse pas bien importante  
\- Cela sera vite terminé au vue de tes compétences, essaya Yahiko pour flatter la bête  
\- Sans vous offenser Mr. L'inspecteur, arrêtez de me sucer les boules et dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez, répondit-il sèchement  
\- Il se trouve qu'une rumeur est parvenu à mes oreilles, celle-ci dit que tu fréquentes une prostitué de Whitechapel, est-ce vrai ?  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, dit Hidan sur le même ton que précédemment  
\- Ne joue pas au con avec moi, j'ai une affaire de meurtre sur les bras et tu vas m'aider à la résoudre si tu ne veux pas que je dénonce ton manque de professionnalisme auprès de ton supérieur ! S'emporta l'inspecteur  
\- D'accord, ça va, oui c'est vrai, mais je ne l'ai vu que deux fois

Yahiko sourit. Hidan était jeune mais pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air, il savait notamment quand il devait arrêter de jouer ou de provoquer. Et c'était actuellement le cas. Le jeune homme aimait simplement se montrer sûr de lui et chiant par la même occasion, il s'était forgé ce caractère pour ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Cela agaçait beaucoup de monde et Hidan avait souvent des problèmes en lien avec son comportement, mais il était tout de même efficace dans son travail.

\- Bon alors, maintenant tu vas lire ces dossiers et voir si ta chère amie connaitrait de près ou de loin l'une des personne dont le nom y est inscrit, expliqua Yahiko en tendant les dossiers à Hidan

Celui-ci les pris en mains avec un regard méfiant à l'encontre de l'homme installé en face de lui. Il commença à feuilleter les document un à un, et son regard s'assombrit. Le roux comprit qu'Hidan lui serait bien utile ces prochains jours.

\- quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Haruno Sakura…  
\- Oui ? Elle te dit quelque chose ? s'enquit l'inspecteur  
\- Et bien, c'est elle… la femme que je vais voir à Whitechapel…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il pleuvait encore, comme presque tous les jours, inlassablement. Et surtout, il y avait le froid de la nuit qui s'infiltrait sous les vêtements de Sakura qui se trouvait encore à l'extérieur malgré l'heure tardive. Elle avait faussé compagnie à Ino alors que celle-ci dormait encore paisiblement dans leur lit. Cela dans le but de rejoindre quelqu'un. En effet, ce jeune homme qui voulait la séduire, Hidan, lui avait glissé un papier dans son corset sans qu'elle s'en rendit compte pour lui donner rendez-vous. Elle savait que cela était risqué de se promener seule dans les ruelles de Whitechapel, particulièrement quand le lieu où elle devait se rendre se trouvait à l'autre bout du quartier, et donc qu'elle devait traversé un dédale de ruelles aussi sombre les unes que les autres. Mais cela lui importait peu, elle était seulement curieuse de ce que l'homme pouvait bien lui vouloir. Et bien sûr, elle n'en avait touché mot à son amie blonde qui se serait inquiété et aurait tout fait pour la dissuader de sortir. Ou bien le contraire, la connaissant, elle l'aurait tout fait en son pouvoir pour la pousser dans les bras dans ce qu'elle considéré comme un chevalier servant, et cela était peut-être plus agaçant que de la retenir. Sakura tenta de se protéger de la pluie en se couvrant la tête d'un vieux châle, mais une fois celui-ci trempé, il ne servait plus à grand-chose. Au bout de plusieurs minute, le châle mouillé l'embêté plus qu'autre chose, alors elle le jeta dans un coin de la rue. Il ne lui manquerait pas. Elle continua sa route en maintenant ses bras contre sa poitrine dans le but de trouver un peu de chaleur. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment, qu'elle parvint enfin à destination. Elle chercha le jeune homme du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Aussi décida-t-elle de s'abriter sous un porche. Le temps s'écoula lentement, et l'air humide eut le temps de boucler ses cheveux après qu'elle les est essoré. Puis une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Aussitôt elle se retourna dans un léger sursaut. C'était le jeune homme qu'elle attendait depuis un moment

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres  
\- Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant ses excuses  
\- Vous ne perdez pas de temps, dit-il souriant toujours  
\- C'est que je n'en ai pas à perdre, malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il lui pris la main pour qu'elle le suive. Elle hésita, mais céda quand il lui sourit. Sakura avait des raisons d'accepter sa proposition. Bon, pas de réelles raisons valables, seulement de la curiosité, et son intuition n'y était pas pour rien. Il l'amena jusqu'à une petite maison dans laquelle ils entrèrent, et elle constata que ce n'était nullement sa propriété, il était bien trop élégant pour vivre dans un taudis pareil.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir conduit dans un endroit aussi minable, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait personne ici, puis au moins il fait sec, dit-il avec un rire forcé surement pour détendre l'atmosphère

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi ce rendez-vous au beau milieu de la nuit

\- Effectivement, et ce n'est pas très poli de ma part, je voulais seulement apprendre à te connaitre un peu, même si je sais que tu n'es pas intéressé par ma proposition de la dernière fois, ce que j'avoue ne pas comprendre

Sakura dodelina de la tête en l'observant. Il avait baissé les yeux et semblait vexé, voir gêné, ce qui était totalement opposé au comportement qu'il avait eu avec elle lors de leur première rencontre. Cela dit, il n'avait jamais eu le même caractère les trois fois où ils s'était vu, cet homme était vraiment étrange. Après sa légère observation, elle décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, j'aurais décliner cette offre à n'importe quel homme, avoua-t-elle prise d'une sorte de pitié envers lui

\- Alors tu te plait dans ta condition ? Etre une prostituer et vivre dans la rue te convient ?  
\- Ne te méprend pas, j'ai juste renoncé au bonheur depuis longtemps, et la seule chose que je veux, c'est de protéger Ino, qui elle n'y a pas renoncé.

Si seulement il pouvait être intéressé à une fille comme Ino, quelqu'un de doux et de profondément gentille, une personne qui ne méritait absolument pas de vivre dans de tels condition. Elle souhaitait vraiment éloigner son amie de cette vie dangereuse, surtout maintenant qu'il était revenu, ce tueur démentiel.

\- C'est une personne comme Ino auquel tu devrais t'intéresser, elle, elle serait disposé à te suivre, et tu serais mieux en sa compagnie, proposa Sakura

\- Mais c'est toi que j'ai vu ce jour-là sous la pluie, tes cheveux mouillés collé sur le visage, c'est ton regard qui m'a touché, s'opposa Hidan avec une vois emplie de conviction

Elle échappa un sourire sarcastique, il était tombé sur le plus désespéré de Whitechapel. Cependant, elle ne renoncerait pas à le pousser dans les bras de son amie, elle devait à tout prix l'éloigner d'ici pour la protéger

\- Ecoute Hidan, si tu tiens autant à moi que tu le dit, renonce à tes projets et tourne toi vers Ino, c'est elle que tu devrais protéger et sortir de cet enfer, elle ne demande que ça, et surtout, c'est une fille bien

Il l'avait écouté en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il avait bien compris qu'elle ne le suivrait jamais, mais il ne renoncerait pas pour autant. Il tenait à cette femme sans qu'il n'en sache la raison, lui qui s'était toujours amuser à les courtiser sans vouloir quelque chose de sérieux, et qui pouvait se montrer grossier avec elles. Pourtant cette fois, il désirait cette femme. De plus, il devait savoir pourquoi elle était la seule à vouloir rester dans un endroit aussi dangereux, sachant pourtant qu'il y avait un fou dans les parages, ce que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié à part lui et les deux autres inspecteurs. Il était lui aussi convaincu qu'il y aurait d'autres meurtres, et il voulait non seulement la protéger, mais aussi lui tirer des information comme Yahiko lui avait demandé

\- Tu sembles oublier qu'il y a eu un meurtre récemment, et qu'il y en aura d'autres, tente-t-il

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Il pleuvait encore. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Hidan se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à pouvoir lui tenir la main. Elle le laissa la toucher sachant que ce geste n'irait pas plus loin, ni lui ni elle n'avaient la tête à cela

\- Tu le sais toi aussi n'est-ce pas, déclara Hidan tout en regardant la main qu'il tenait entre les siennes  
\- Qu'est-ce que je sais ? dit-elle feignant l'ignorance  
\- Que nous avons affaire à un tueur en série, et c'est pour cela que tu essaies de me repousser, pour que je protège ton amie et non toi, ta sortie de ce soir le prouve, tu n'as pas peur du danger que représente ce meurtrier, tu n'as pas peur pour ta vie mais pour celle de cette Ino  
\- Effectivement  
\- Tu en sais plus que tu ne le prétend, je suis même sûr que tu connais l'identité de celui qui a tuer Tayuya, si c'est le cas, dis-moi comment l'arrêter !

Hidan était sûr qu'il avait raison, et il savait que cette femme pensait n'avoir plus aucun espoir, pourtant il ferait tout pour la protéger, elle et son amie à qui elle tenait tant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je pense comme vous qu'il y aura d'autres victimes, c'est pour cela que je te conjure d'aider Ino, mais tu ne tireras rien de moi

Il lâcha sa main. Bon Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait être borné. Il esquissa un sourire à cette constatation, elle était comme lui ce sur point, c'est pour cela qu'il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de l'interroger. Si effectivement elle connaissait le tueur comme il le pensait, elle ne lui dira rien, ni aux autres inspecteurs d'ailleurs.

\- Je vois qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer de te convaincre, mais sache que je vais veiller sur toi autant que je le pourrais  
\- Fais comme bon te semble s'il te plait de gâcher ton temps, comme je te l'ai dit, d'autres filles méritent d'être protégé

Hidan remarqua que Sakura tremblait, il avait oublié qu'elle avait parcouru tous ce chemin sous la pluie et que ses vêtements ne la protégeaient pas du froid. Il était temps de partir. Demain il devra faire son rapport auprès de Yahiko et de son chien Nagato. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir horreur de ces deux-là, et rien que le fait de penser qu'il devait les aider, l'énervait.

\- Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire alors je vais rentrer chez, il doit se faire tard, et si Ino ne me voit pas au réveil elle risque d'avoir peur  
\- Je te raccompagne, déclara Hidan  
\- c'est inutile  
\- Avec la discussion que nous venons d'avoir, il serait complètement insensé que je te laisse traverser la moitié du quartier seule en pleine nuit, dit-il sur un ton plus joviale

Elle ne le contredit pas et se laissa escorter. Il affrontèrent et pluie et le vent qui commençait à se lever, et bien sûr il n'avait lui non plus aucun parapluie pensa-t-elle. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent là où ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois, et elle décida que leur chemin se sépara ici

\- Je n'habite plus très loin, tu peux repartir  
\- Bon, comme tu veux, j'aurai au moins veillé sur toi sur la plus grande partie du trajet

Elle esquissa un sourire et s'apprêta à se retourner pour continuer sa route, quand il lui attrapa la main pour la tirer vers lui. Le temps qu'elle comprenne, elle se retrouvait dans ses bras. Son corps lui procurait une douce chaleur malgré qu'ils soit tous les deux mouillés jusqu'aux os.

\- Prend soin de toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

Il se détacha d'elle et Sakura pu remarquer un beau sourire sur son visage, vraiment, elle devait faire en sorte qu'il s'intéresse à Ino, c'était un homme bien, ça se voyait. Juste avait de repartir, elle lui posa une dernière question, assez futile du reste

\- Qu'elle heure est-il ?  
\- C'est déjà le matin, 7h30, dit-il en regardant sa montre

Elle le remercia et partit enfin. Sakura n'avait pas dormie, et elle doutait pouvoir encore le faire à cette heure, elle aurait tout juste le temps de faire sa routine matinale.  
Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Sakura découvrit Ino assise à la table, le regard embrumé de larmes.

\- Sakura tu es là ! Cria-t-elle avec un certain soulagement dans sa voix pourtant emplie de sanglots, je ne t'ai pas vu à mon réveil donc j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais rentrer avant que tu te lèves, et d'ailleurs je suis étonné que tu sois déjà debout, ria Sakura

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est Karine qui est passé il y a environ une demi-heure, les filles ont trouvé un cadavre dans la rue ce matin, pas très loin d'ici

Les craintes d'Hidan et de Sakura s'étaient confirmés, une nouvelle victime. La rose se tendis d'appréhension en attendant qu'Ino lui révèle l'identité de celle qui fut tué pendant qu'elle parlait avec son prétendant

\- Qui est-ce, qui est mort ?  
\- C'est, elle respira lentement, c'est Hinata

Les sanglots de la blonde redoublèrent. Hinata était une fille bien, tout comme Ino, et elle était l'une des seules que Sakura aimait bien. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs pris d'une profonde culpabilité, dire qu'Hinata lui parlait souvent de ses projets, et qu'elle avait rencontré un jeune homme bien dont elle était tombé amoureuse. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune

\- Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais, sais-tu dans quel état ils ont retrouvé son corps ?

Cette question assez déplacé surpris Ino. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit, et il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de seconde avant de pouvoir répondre à son amie

\- Un carnage je crois, j'étais trop choqué pour bien écouter les détails, tu demanderas à Karin, elle a gardé son sang-froid  
\- Comme toujours, murmura Sakura entre ses dents

Bien sûr qu'elle gardait son sang-froid, car tout comme elle, Karin savait certaines choses que d'autres ignoraient, elle aussi avait connu le meurtrier, même si elle ne savait pas ses motivations. Sakura était sûr que son amie aux cheveux rouge avait eu les mêmes déductions qu'elle, en même temps, elle aussi avait eu un enfant de lui. Elle devait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec les deux seuls personnes connaissant la vérité, soit Itachi et Karin. Mais elle attendra que cette histoire de meurtre se tasse une peu doutant que les deux inspecteurs reviendraient l'interroger, et qu'Hidan continuerai de l'espionner. Oui, Sakura avait compris qu'il faisait lui aussi partit du Scotland Yard.


End file.
